<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bittersweet Tears by metalucie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242734">Bittersweet Tears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalucie/pseuds/metalucie'>metalucie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Courtier and Delinquent [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prince of Legend (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalucie/pseuds/metalucie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaburagi bitterly confesses to Takato.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyougoku Takato/Gen Kaburagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Courtier and Delinquent [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bittersweet Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it was raining when i wrote this </p><p>kind of a different path to take from the other one shot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t need your help anymore, I’m going to get that title as a prince with or without your help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takato had ran into Kaburagi who was taking a late-night walk. Kaburagi’s eyes widen at Takato’s sudden comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have the upper hand with my skills, for one. Another is that you’ve been avoiding me to hell and back, despite me threatening your life. But then other times you’re clingy as fuck. If you’re gonna be annoying like that, I don’t wanna waste my time trying to get your attention.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-But Kanade-” “So what about that privileged, rich motherfucker? He’s a fucking wuss in front of that girl. Me? I’ll get what I want, one way or another. And who’s to say you aren’t on his side? I only became your friend because I wanted to get the skills to WIN.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takato’s voice was harsh, poison staining every word. Kaburagi balled up his fists, looking down and trying not to lose his composure, but he was silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So whatever’s your deal, either spit it out right now or forget this whole endeavor ever happened.” Takato turned so he could walk away, but he felt his jacket being tugged on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you even care about someone’s emotions…? Do you even care about who you’re dealing with at all? Emotions aren’t toys you can play with.” Kaburagi grits his teeth and grips harder on Takato’s jacket as Takato scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a damn about emotions. I only care about getting that title and prize. Why do you even care? Do you want that Naruse girl so badly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaburagi’s breathing is heavy when he hears the last question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanon Naruse is… a lovely person. But I don’t like her that way and I don’t want to take advantage of her for some dumb title…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takato scoffs again as he pulls his jacket out of Kaburagi’s grasp. “Then don’t waste my time. Either you help me or not, I’m going to win either way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked a couple of steps before he stopped when Kaburagi spoke up, his voice pained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takato Kyogoku. I don’t like Kanon Naruse. I accepted helping you because it was my only chance of being with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takato turns his head, looking over his shoulder. He sees in his peripheral vision that Kaburagi was hiding his face with his arm, his body hiccuping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I like you, Takato. I don’t just like you, I really love you. I know you don’t care about emotions or anything, but if it meant that whatever I did to help you made you smile, then it doesn’t matter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kaburagi’s tears were slowly falling, his vision blurred. He wiped his tears away and saw Takato’s shocked face. He’s struggling but he manages a small smile to Takato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’ve been distant with y-you. That’s also why I’ve been clinging to you. To savor any moment being near you because I knew something like this w-would have happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence between them. It felt like absolute hell as Takato was processing what was just said to him. </span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaburagi… likes me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He snaps out of it when he sees Kaburagi turn to leave. His body moves on his own, grabbing Kaburagi’s arm and pulls him into an embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Takato!” Kaburagi yelps at the sudden swift movement. He can feel Takato whisper softly in his ear, making his tears well up at the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet me at the same place we met</span>
  <span> again. We need to talk about this.” He lets go of Kaburagi to see his face better. The street lights and the moonlight shone on him, his face tired and splotched in red from crying. Takato moves Kaburagi’s bangs out of his face and uses his sleeve to wipe away any remnant tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay…”, Kaburagi hiccups. His eyes are still brimmed with tears, almost pleading Takato to not leave him. Takato huffs and cups Kaburagi’s face in his hands and softly kisses him. To his relief, Kaburagi kisses him back, giving him a chance to deepen the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck the title for Prince of Legend. I'll have my prince in front of me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Takato thought to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He felt more tears from Kaburagi seep into their lips as Kaburagi held onto Takato for dear life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>